


Geniuses are born, not created

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fights, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, cool kid!-brett, good student!-eddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: 相愛相殺的高中生琴侶故事。嘴臭x嘴臭，天造地設的一對？！
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Geniuses are born, not created

**Author's Note:**

> *Brett/eddy

Eddy站在公告栏里贴着的乐团座次表面前，恨得咬牙切齿，兔牙紧紧地咬着下唇。他身边站着的Jordon战战兢兢地用余光瞥他，大气都不敢喘，他发誓他听见了Eddy愤愤的磨牙声。

「哇，Brett果然又是首席…」身后一个女孩子小声说。「他看来是不会让出那个位子的…」

「可是我还以为这回会是Eddy…」她的同伴凑在她耳边说。Jordon在心里默默为她们祈祷不要被Eddy给吃了。「所有的老师都喜欢他！」

高二年级级长Eddy，老师的宠儿，同学们心目中的完美小孩。成绩全A，性格乖巧，体育优秀，是学校篮球队的队员，进高中之前还拿遍了各种小提琴的奖项。所有的老师都喜欢他，所有的社团都想招他进去，所有的女生在走廊上看到他都要拉着自己的朋友尖叫。他的梦想是能在高中的交响乐团当首席，但是很遗憾，刚进高中，他就遇到了自己的克星——

「嘿同桌，」Brett低沉的声音从Eddy背后响起，紧接着一只手就搭上了Eddy的右肩。「让我瞧瞧你的座次！」

周围同学发出了看热闹的声音。

校园传奇人物Brett，小提琴神童，高一进校就抢了通常是高三才能坐的一提首席位置。他戴着书呆子似的厚眼镜而且也不够酷，还是个身材娇小的亚洲人，但靠着自己的天才气息，身边凝聚了一帮酷同学，他像个帮派首领一样如鱼得水。他们经常在乐团排练室旁边的阳台活动，那地方除了Eddy没人敢去，因为酷的气息会把你冲得头晕眼花。Brett不喜欢学习，经常翘课不来，但就连老师都拿他没办法，因为他有着亚洲人的学习天赋，考前抱佛脚也能考个七七八八。捉拿Brett的任务整个学校只有一个人能做，也只有一个人敢做，每次校长来督查，所有的老师的目光都会锁定在那个人身上——

Eddy没好气地翻了个巨大的白眼：「你看你自己的，看我的干嘛？」

Brett偏着头看Eddy，比 Eddy略矮的身高丝毫不减弱他的气场。他从眼镜镜片上方看Eddy，发现对方正在气头上，毫不在乎地继续伤口上撒盐。

「因为我知道我还会是首席啊。」Brett扶了扶眼镜，抬头看座次表。「唔。Jordon，二提last desk，不错嘛。」

Jordon自尊心受挫地「呜」了一声，躲在Eddy身体投下的影子里瑟瑟发抖，意识到自己不该站在两个大神竞争的漩涡中心瞎搅和。

作为爱护同学的好级长，Eddy发话了：「你有完没完？」

「说完了，也看完了。」Brett转身离开，向背后招招手。「之前乐团试音的时候，我拉完曲子，那几个老师起立给我鼓掌。所以我知道我当然还会是首席。」

「你…」Eddy想起自己试音前的紧张样子，恨不得把Brett按在地上揍一顿。他之前跟人开玩笑，说自己每天练琴 40小时，结果现在还比不上一个天天玩世不恭不干正事的家伙。「别秀了行吗？」

「有些人就是天才，怎么都比别人做的好而已。」Brett拉开走廊末端的玻璃门。「不能怪我。」

Eddy恨得脑门冒烟，忽然鼻子发起痒来，每年春天他的鼻炎都要回来烦他。他憋了半天，鼻头都憋红了，从鼻腔里升腾起的一股痒意逐渐加重，他眯起眼睛，等着喷嚏的到来。

「阿嚏！」

「哦宝贝，这么快就想我了？」Brett转过身，把单肩背着的背包往肩上抛了抛，伸出两根食指指着走廊另一头的Eddy。「mua.」

周围的同学开始大声尖叫。Brett 和Eddy，校园里善恶两个极端上的男人，似乎在以某种不可言说的方式互相吸引，证据就是Brett每天说的骚话和Eddy经常光顾排练室旁边小阳台的身影。同学暗自分成两派，一派是觉得他们之间一定有一腿的腐男女，另一派说腐男女们想太多，他们只是在互相攻击，绝不可能是一对。匿名论坛上每天都有人爆出新料，比如Eddy和Brett一起回家；但很快又会被另一派驳斥，说是微积分的老师让他去给他辅导功课。两派的撕扯似乎并没有影响到这两个话题中心的人物，Eddy还是每天臭着脸怼Brett，Brett依然游刃有余地对Eddy说怪话，白眼和中指轮番往天花板上飞。没人知道他们之间到底在发生什么，匿名版上的争论也每天都在继续，同时发生的还有某 网站上越来越多的同人文。

Eddy拉着Jordon离开那块让人伤心的公告板，他的手机忽然震动起来。

「我就是来看看这学年你还是不是我的同桌，」Brett发来短信息。

对话框显示对面还在打字，Eddy咬着下嘴唇，一边和Jordon往校门口走，一边等他的消息。

「如果你不是我同桌，那我就退乐团了。」

「我就不该当你同桌，」Eddy生气地敲着手机屏幕，打出一行带着嗔怒的话。「你退乐团我就能当首席了。」

「得了吧，」Eddy几乎能想象得出来Brett打这行字的时候一肚子坏水的笑容。「乐团是唯一我们能光明正大坐在一起的时间，你每周最喜欢的。」

「如果你能在那段时间里闭上你的臭嘴就好了。」

「哦宝贝，」Brett 使出杀手锏。「昨晚你还亲它亲得直流口水。」

Eddy猛地停住脚步，Jordon有些疑惑又有些害怕地转过身，迷茫地看着他。夜色逐渐从天边升起来，深蓝色的云投下阴影，盖住了Eddy脸上的羞红。他夹着腿，昨晚的景象逐渐从那团火热而混沌的意识里升起来，夜风带点凉意，但他胯下烫得发疼。

「Eddy…？」Jordon小声地喊。「校车…」

Eddy甩甩头，重新摆出那副阳光男孩的笑容，向车站走去。

/

下课后。

「Brett，加加油。如果有不会的，」数学老师叹了口气，把卷子递给Brett，向教室前排的Eddy示意。「请他帮你。」

老师回到自己的办公桌前，Eddy走过来，把双手撑在Brett的桌子边上，居高临下地看着座位上一脸鄙夷的Brett。

「天才Brett，」他勾着嘴角，一脸自信的笑。「微积分考试你对了几题？」

Brett只是垂下他那双死鱼眼，开始收书包。身边的同学纷纷背上包准备离开教室，坐在Brett旁边桌子上的女生凑到Eddy耳边，耳语了一声「一题没对」，和她的朋友咯咯笑着走出了门。Eddy觉得自己被之前乐团座次打碎的自尊心又重新拼凑了起来。

「哦天呐，Brett。」Eddy捏着声音说，向身边和他道别的同学挥挥手。教室里只剩他们两个人，Eddy握住了Brett的手，他的手心烫烫的。「我可以去你家帮你补课。」

我才不需要你的帮助，Brett 在心里翻了个白眼。我自己可以做到，还能和你学的一样好。不就是微积分，别人能学会的，我也能。

「不需要。」Brett凶巴巴地把书包甩到肩上，包带子差点打到Eddy的脸。「我不仅是小提琴天才，而且还能学的比你好。」

Eddy 只是想帮他，被他这么一凶，在他身后无奈地笑着摇了摇头。这家伙的自尊心向来比什么都大，这下激一激他，看他有什么能耐。况且他本来就对Brett 有点怨念，乐团座次的仇还没报呢。

「这是个比赛吗？」Eddy追在Brett身后问。

「是的！」Brett恶狠狠地把教室门甩上。「下次考试，我一定会比你考的好！」

/

两周后。

「很不错嘛，Brett，」老师把卷子还给他。「最近Eddy给你补课很有效…」

「我自学的，」Brett几乎是立刻就回答，一边还对前排悄悄回头看他的Eddy挤了挤眼睛。「没有别人帮我。」

全班的注意力都齐刷刷地投在Brett身上，老师看着Brett自豪的神情傻愣了几秒，差点以为自己还在做梦没睡醒。她看看Brett的卷子，又看看Brett憋着笑的嘴角，拍了拍他的手臂。「很…很好，那更好了，继续保持啊，Brett。」

Brett低头检视自己几乎全对的考卷，只有卷子末尾两道挑战题他没有写出来。他抬头看着Eddy的背影，嘴里几乎已经尝到胜利的滋味。哼，卷子上这些基础题，没有那个装模作样的好学生，他一样可以学的很好。这两周以来他拒绝Eddy给他辅导功课，甚至乐团一放学就走人，排练的时候也不跟Eddy说话。当然，Eddy似乎也是一副事不关己的样子，仰着他骄傲的头颅，不愿意跟Brett搭话。两个人就这么较起劲来，谁都憋着一口气，想证明自己比对方更好。

「Eddy！竟然连挑战题都做出来了！」老师惊喜的大喊把Brett 从思绪里拉了回来。「很棒！」

Brett愣住了。

挑战题都做出来…意味着…

Eddy考了满分…

Brett低垂着头，败下阵来，他还是在数学上输给了Eddy。

他坐在桌前一动不动，垂着脑袋，就连老师说下课之后也没动手收书包。他发觉自己做了一桩赔了夫人又折兵的买卖，既没考过Eddy，又丢了 Eddy的亲睐。他这两周每天都会深夜后悔Eddy没来给他补课，他想念他和 Eddy下午做数学题、晚上一起吃饭、深夜留宿…

对，深夜留宿，两个人一个被窝那种，也是 Brett喜欢数学补习的唯一原因。这两周的独处可苦了Brett，他觉得哪怕再多一天他都要成佛。但他想起他之前对Eddy恶声恶气下挑战书的场景，深深地叹了口气，看来他一时半会儿是得不到他渴望的德彪西了。

苍天啊，他，Brett，天才神童，学习学不过别人，今晚还要独守空房，寂寞难耐。周围同学收好书包离开教室，他没那个心情，只觉得恨得牙痒痒，还后悔得肠子发青。

「有些人就是天才，怎么都比别人做的好而已。」Eddy背着包走过来，笑嘻嘻地把自己满分的卷子翻来覆去地在手里翻得「哗哗」响。他终于报了之前乐团座次的仇，还帅气地把Brett之前跟他说的台词重复了一遍。看着眼前气得冒烟的Brett，他心里充满了复仇的快感。

「不愧是级长，」身后走过去的同学对Eddy说。「一会儿乐团排练见。」

Eddy回过头对他们笑笑，回过头继续站在Brett面前，对他施加压力。

不对啊Eddy Chen，他心里的声音说。你对他说完狠话应该跟他认错才对，想想你最近每天晚上抱着手机等他的短信，乐团排练的时候想跟他眼神交流却被避开，深夜还只能把枕头夹在腿之间蹭！快点，放下你无谓的自尊心，低下头，跟你面前生闷气的男朋友道歉——

「你输了，Brett。」刻薄话冲出嘴边，Eddy暗骂着自己膨胀的自尊心，后悔得快要哭了。他不是铁石心肠故意要让Brett生气，但是说了这种话怎么还能收回？

Eddy只能咬着下嘴唇，试图憋着眼泪，转身离开了教室。

/

乐团排练结束，Eddy拖着沉重的步子，拎着自己的小提琴从排练室往校门口走。他和Brett今天排练时又一句话没说，整个乐团都察觉到他们之间有什么不对劲，休息时间全都在交头接耳朝他们看，就连指挥老师都偷偷从他的乐谱后面盯着他们。

他身后忽然传来Brett的喊声，他转过身，毕竟Brett从来不在公开场合喊他的名字。周围的同学纷纷侧目，好奇着这两个人今天又会上演一出怎样的相爱相杀戏码。

「Eddy！等等！」

Eddy紧张地用双手捏着琴盒把手，等Brett追上来。Brett两只手插在裤子口袋里，头发乱七八糟的，和Eddy一起往校门口走，低着头没说话。两个人就这么在沉默中走到了校外要分手的那条马路上，Eddy去车站，Brett走回家。心照不宣地，他们在路口站定，傍晚的风吹乱他们的头发。Eddy看着Brett乱糟糟的衣领，Brett看着Eddy的小肚子，两个人都回避着对方的目光，歉意在僵持中弥漫开来。

两个人沉默得有一点太久了，Brett挠了挠后脑勺，艰难地开了口。他其实在乐团排练的时候想好了一整套要和Eddy说的话，开头、论点、论据和总结，但站在 Eddy面前，他的长篇大论只剩下一句主旨。

「今晚…可以…来帮我补习吗？」

/

「纯粹补习，Brett，」Eddy站在餐厅里，拿出水瓶紧张地又灌了一大口水。他一紧张就会不停地喝水来掩盖。「纯粹补习。」

「嗯，对，纯粹补习。」厨房里传来Brett闷闷的回应声，油烟机呼呼地转，几乎要把他回答的声音盖过去。Eddy拉开厨房门，Brett正把汤倒进火锅底料里，乳白色的骨汤被染上鲜红的辣油颜色。「但是先吃饭。」

「火锅？」Eddy看了一眼锅里的东西和旁边案板上各种各样的菜。「你爹妈不在，你还挺会享受的？」

「他们出差了，」Brett把火开到最大。「弟弟在学校吃晚饭，过会儿回来。」

「…所以呢？我们这段时间应该谈点什么？天气、新闻，还是学校里…」

「对不起，Eddy，我为我之前的态度道歉。」Brett忽然面对着Eddy，认真地盯着他眼睛道歉，后者此刻正目瞪口呆地看着他。锅开了，「咕嘟咕嘟」冒着泡泡，但两个人心思都不在上面。

什么时候Brett学会这一套了？主动道歉、请吃饭，还有绅士礼仪？Eddy为自己之前没好气的说话方式而害躁，脸红得像颗西红柿，为了掩盖心里的不安便抓起案板上的一堆蔬菜丢进锅里。锅里的沸腾平息下去，Eddy看着菠菜叶子在热汤里逐渐软化，就像他心里那团由自尊心助燃的愤怒的火焰。Brett夹起一片肉在汤里涮，平静得就好像什么都没有发生，脸上摆出稀松平常的笑容。

这下Eddy真的过意不去了。他鼻尖出了薄汗，紧张地拿起手边的水瓶又灌了一口，不明白Brett突如其来的示弱，心里难受得只想捶死下午乱说话的自己。他眼眶又不争气地红了，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，盯着自己手里空荡荡的碗。

Brett把涮好的肉片按进Eddy碗里，看着对面低着头不说话的人，曲起食指，刮了刮他长满痘痘的脸蛋。他注意到下午Eddy离开教室时满眼的泪水哭得梨花带雨，有谁放完狠话还会抽鼻子？他那会儿就估猜到Eddy是在嘴硬，但按Eddy不服输的性格一定不会拉下脸皮道歉，所以他要给他一个台阶下，自家男朋友还是要认真哄的。

「我一会儿可以帮你听听你下周比赛要拉的曲子，」他不带任何炫耀口气地柔声说，又夹了片菜叶塞到Eddy碗里。Eddy的鼻尖都憋红了，他瘪着嘴，好像要努力地说什么，但又怕说到一半眼泪掉下来，拼命地吸鼻子。Brett也不催他，在锅里搅和着底部的菜叶，两个人站在灶台旁边沉默着。

Eddy又喝了一大口水，好像那玩意是某种烈酒，可以给他力量似的。他的喉结上下滚动，顺着吞咽的动作点了点头，终于开口了。

「对不起，我下午对你说了…呜…」

「没关系。」Brett听他声音哽住便连忙掐断了他的话，眼睛盯着锅里的菜。「你身后台子上有纸巾。」

Eddy背过身，用纸巾抹掉脸上的眼泪，擤了鼻涕，又喝了水，还打开厨房里的水龙头洗了把脸，才终于直起腰，满脸笑容地看着Brett，两颗兔牙在脸上的笑容里重见天日。

Brett没有对他生气 ，还愿意哄他，接下来怎么弥补之前的错误就是Eddy的主场了。

「谢谢…」

「吃饭吧。」Brett扬了扬眉毛。

两个人肩膀靠着肩膀在灶台前涮火锅，谁都没有说话，但是他们之间的气氛已经不一样了。Eddy试探性地用臀侧去撞Brett的身侧，Brett夸张地大叫一声，变本加厉地撞了回去，Eddy被他撞得往旁边趔趄了两步。他笑起来，回到原位，继续对Brett进行攻击，Brett向前挺腰躲过了他的撞击，大笑着曲起膝盖踢Eddy的腿，Eddy也不甘示弱地踢回去。如此反复了几个来回，两个人都累了，气喘吁吁地看着对方，Eddy低下头，轻轻地、请求原谅似的吻了Brett的嘴唇。

Brett 耸了耸肩，无奈地勾勾嘴角，扯起一个不像微笑的微笑。Eddy知道他已经进了安全区，每次他这么撒娇，Brett都拿他没辙。

「你帮我听曲子，我帮你补习，这才是健康的友情。」Eddy胆子肥了，开始用级长的口气说话，倚在灶台上喝了口水，用筷子指着涮着肉的Brett。「如果不是某些人先挑衅我…」

「你再不吃我就把肉全吃完了。」Brett翻了个白眼，把筷子尖上的一大团羊肉夹进自己碗里。「只剩菜了，吃草去吧，兔子。」

「bro！作弊！」Eddy丢下半空的水瓶，也不管自己碗里Brett夹给他的肉有没有吃完，便拿起筷子去抢他的。Brett用手捂住碗口，侧过身不让他夹，大笑着躲开Eddy的攻击。Eddy半蹲着身体，作出一副篮球场上拼抢的姿势，准备开始下一次进攻，只不过他手里拿的是筷子，不是球。

「好啦，给你一块 。」Brett夹起一块肉，肥瘦相间、涮得刚好的羊肉让Eddy咽了口口水。他低下头，张开嘴去接，咬住肉片的同时吮了Brett 的筷子尖，两片湿润的唇瓣包裹着淡黄色的木棍，慢慢向外吐。这套动作他熟练得很：一边含着一边维持着眼神交流，这可是当一个好女朋友的必要技能。Eddy的狗狗眼亮晶晶、湿漉漉地向上看，Brett的胸脯剧烈起伏了几下，眼神暗下去，看着筷子尖和Eddy嘴唇之间拉出的银丝——

「哥哥晚上好。」厨房门突然被拉开，门框里站着一个眼睛和Brett一样死鱼眼的小男孩，认真地双肩背着书包，一脸冷漠地看着厨房里的两个高中生。Eddy赶忙背过身猛嚼嘴里忽然索然无味的羊肉，喝了一大口水把它冲下去，这才转过身看着小男孩。Brett倒了杯水递给弟弟，伸手向他示意 Eddy。

「来，喊『哥哥的女朋友好』。」

「哥哥的女朋友好。」和Brett见到生人一样没有起伏的语气。Brett招招手，小男孩关上厨房门，安静地跑走了。

「油嘴滑舌的家伙。」Eddy哼了一声，显然不是怪罪小男孩，而是在骂Brett。他一边把碗里的菜往嘴里塞，一边弯着腰找锅里剩余的肉片。「谁会请女朋友 **站** 在家里厨房涮火锅啊？连个椅子都没有？」

「以前我们这么吃饭你怎么没抱怨过？」Brett捞了片土豆，但它煮得太久，在筷子尖上化开了。「某些人真是被惯坏了。」

火锅汤底有些辣，Eddy是不能吃辣的人，嘶嘶地喘气。他额头被辣出一层汗，拿起水瓶，这回仰着脖子喝了个干净。他喝的半饱，有点儿想去尿尿，后悔刚才紧张时喝了那么多水，但又怕Brett趁他不在抢了锅里的好东西。Brett 皱着眉头看他，用食指拨开他的水瓶，挑了挑眉毛。

「别喝了，」他推推眼镜。「我可不想你今晚尿我的床。」

什么尿床？Brett的床？上他的床干什…

Eddy拿着水瓶傻愣了几秒，羞红从苹果肌蔓延开来，Brett发誓他看到Eddy的耳朵尖在一秒之内就红了个透，像是要滴血。

「我们。今晚。不会做。」Eddy咬牙切齿地一个字一个字从牙缝里挤出来。「Brett Yang，想都别想，我们是纯补习，我不会…」

「别装了，级长同学，太明显了，」Brett的坏笑又回到他脸上，用筷子的末端戳Eddy皮带下方五厘米处的鼓包。「而且今晚我爹妈刚好都不在家。」

这家伙怕是故意的吧？！Eddy气得磨起后槽牙，被暴露秘密之后脸更红了，他似乎一步一步走到了Brett给他设的圈套里。Brett 站在他对面，鼓着腮帮子嚼嘴里的肉片，一脸无辜地看着对面火冒三丈的级长。每次他让Eddy生气，他都会感觉到无可比拟的成就感，别人眼里的完美小孩在他手里只有被捉弄的份儿。

「闭上你那张臭嘴，」Eddy翻了个白眼，用奇怪的姿势交叠起双腿。

「那你就想办法让我闭嘴呀。」Brett凑上来，手指滑到不该碰的地方，Eddy惊喘一声，抓住Brett的肩膀，狠狠地啃上他的嘴唇。

补习开始了。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：Eddy还是尿床了。
> 
> 請用kudos和評論砸死我（做夢  
> go follow me on ins: twoset_vv


End file.
